Dark Heart
by Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo
Summary: Yami is killed. Or so he thought. When he wakes up to find himself soaked in blood by Ryou's corpse, while he be able to handle the pressure? Or solve the mystery of his own dark heart... Occult
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Heart- One**

"Come on Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura taunted, the high winds roaring past him and ruffling his trench coat. "Do you really think _all these people_ would be out to get you to congratulate you on your wonderful rule?"

"Shut up and make your move!" Yami Yugi barked back, holding up his duel disc. Over the edge of Kaiba tower, the city lights blinked warmly below.

Yami Bakurab laughed, drawing a card. "It's simple pharaoh, you're hated. and do you know why?" He laid down a trap card. "Your turn."

"Did you call me here just to play a friendly game and chat?" Yami snapped sarcastically. Bakura smirked.

"No. I did not," Bakura replied smoothly.

"Then why haven't you used your shadow powers yet?" Yami asked suspicoiously. "Dark Magician, attack!"

Bakura's lifepoints fell to 250. "For two reasons, pharaoh," Bakura purred. "Because I always lose, and because I have bigger plans."

"Bigger plans?" Yami repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know why you are hated pharaoh?" Bakura continued with his monologue. Yami rolled his eyes.

"No, why?" He sneered sarcastically.

"Because you have a dark heart. Activate trap card!"

The shadows swelled as the card Redemption activated. A trap card that can be activated anytime you are below threehundred-life points, redemption bowls over your opponet in a swell of shadow, dealing one thousand lifepoints of damage. The shadows fell over Yami.

"And now you shall have a dark afterlife to accompany it," Bakura said quietly, walking over to the pharaoh. Yami hadn't even flinched.

"And how's that?" Yami asked sarcastically.

"Like THIS!" and with that, Bakura grabbed Yami and pushed him over teh edge of the roof. Yami stumbled, fell backward, and began a plumet to certain doom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my reviewers! Wow, this got more of a response than I was expecting! Thus, a speedy update! XD_

**Dark Heart- Two**

Yami awoke with his head pounding and his whole body aching. The fact that he was wet just barely registered in his brain. He stood up, shaking the liquid from his fingertips in disgust.

"Ugh... what, what happened? Why am I still in control of Yugi's body?" Yami asked himself, casting a glance around. What he saw stole the breath from his lungs.

Ryou Bakura, soft chocolate eyes wide, lay in a pool of blood on the floor. A puddle that led towards him, and eventually, covered him. Yami began to shake. At his feet was a bloodstained knife.

"B-Bakura...?" he whispered, then shook his head and ran over to the boy. No one could lose that much blood and survive- No one. "Bakura?" he asked again, shaking the boy. Huge, bloody gashes were torn through the boy's skin. There were signs of a struggle- stinging cuts on Yami as well. Sure, he had gambled with Yugi's life before, but that was different. No one had died then. He hadn't... he hadn't... "I... I killed. I killed him." The words were like lead weights even after they'd passed his tongue, and hung in the air for minutes before Yami could even move.

Yami stood up stiffly, and checked his surroundings. Ryou's apartment. He went into the bathroom, quickly washed his hands, grabbed some clothes from Ryou's dresser, and started a shower running. He couldn't take Yugi home soaked in blood no matter how warm it was. Yami felt like he was robbing a dead man. In a way he was.

After the shower he reluctantly slipped into the soft clothes that were slightly too big for him- they smelled of Lavender, a brisk, refreshing scent next to the pungent stench of blood. He glanced in the mirror. His face was haggard, drawn. He felt like he was walking in a bad dream.

Dazedly he left the apartment as it was, and stumbled home. He smiled at Yugi's grandfather, silently wondering if he would die too. It was only after he had collapsed on Yugi's bed and sleep was drifting to him that he remembered that moment, falling off the building, and the small voice that was now again repeating itself in his head.

"_You have a dark heart. And you can't control it any longer."_


	3. Chapter 3

Update. Wo0t!

**Dark Heart- Three**

A dim glow radiated from the window of Ryouís apartment. A dim golden light.

The Millennium ring let off a soft glow. A bent form over Ryouís body stopped, cocked itís head, and picked up the bloody gold object. Hissing, it dropped it. Steam came from itís red tinted hands.

The creature hissed violently now, instead of out of pain, and bared itís fangs. The tears in the skin began to pull themselves together, melding into a single, smooth sheet of reddish-pale skin. Ryouís eyes blinked, slowly, and focused. The creature hissed again, and slunk away into the shadows and out the open window.

Ryou propped his body up, stared bleary-eyed at his chest, and shook his head. The whole place was bloodied. It made him hungry. He shivered. Memories came flooding back to him.

_There was a hard knock on the door. Ryou looked up from his laptop, slowly stood, and walked over to the door. Peering through the peep hole, he caught a glimpse of magenta hair. Ryou pulled open the door._

ìYugi?î he asked in his usual gentle voice. The figure collapsed in his arms and Ryou staggered under the weight. îY-yugi!î

ìN-no...,î a voice breathed harshly, exhaustion overflowing in the sound.

ìYami?î Ryou asked worriedly, slinging one of the arms over his shoulder and helping the figure to a chair. ìWhat happened?î

ìI, I died...,î Yami breathed, eyes closed shut as he collapsed on the chair. Ryouís eyes went wide.

ìWhat?î he gasped. Yami shook his head.

ìYour yami pushed me off a building. I woke up in an alley, like this-î he pulled back the sleeve of his arm, revealing a deep wound along his arm... The wound was large and deep, like a bite. ìand, my whole body hurts . Ryou.,Why arenít I dead?î

ìI... I donít know. Yami, Iím sorry, I...,î Ryou was at a loss for words. He shook his head. ìYami-î there was a flash of gold ì- what are you doing in my apartment?î Yami Bakura snapped. Yami looked up wearily.

ìThief,î a small smile alighted on his lips. ìYou are the only one I can trust with this. I need your help.î

ìWha-what?î Yami Bakura gasped, off balance. THAT, he wasnít expecting.

ìI need your help.î

Yami Bakura stared at the pharaoh for a minute, then slapped him hard across the cheek. Yami winced, but managed not to scream. His face burned.

ìWhat the Hell is your problem pharaoh? Are you more nuts than Malik? You come into the house of your sworn mortal enemy who recently tried to kill you, and ask him to HELP you? What drugs are you on?î Bakura snapped, plopping down in a chair across from him.

Yami took it as a sign of submission but wasnít about to press his luck just yet. ìI need your help,î he repeated. ìIím having some, trouble, and youíre the only one in this country I can trust to understand.î

Bakura snorted. ìYour first choice being Marik, also a mortal enemy of course,î Bakura said idly, pulling a knife from the folds of Ryouís clothes and toying with it subconsciously. He had yet to break eye contact with the pharaoh. ìWhat exactly is this trouble?î

ìI... Canít reach Yugi. I feel, empty, and, his soul door is just... gone,î Yami said, staring at his hands. He clenched them into fists. ìI think, heís dead. But Iím still using his body.î

ìThat would be a feat,î Bakura said with a smirk, ìconsidering your souls are tied together.î Yami nodded numbly. ìSo, what do you want me to do?î Bakura asked, now eyeing his knife.

ìI... want you to, go inside my soul and find him,î Yami said nervously, still staring at his hands. Bakura literally laughed out loud.

ìYou, would trust ME, to do that, for you?î he laughed again. ìPharaoh, you are either high or drunk.î And with that, he flung the knife across the room, It skimmed by Yamiís cheek, leaving behind it a small horizontal cut. Yamiís eyes went wide as a trickle of blood ran down his cheek. ìOops?î Bakura said, still smirking.

Then something happened. An almost animalistic snarl eclipsed Yamiís face, his eyes glinted red, and he stood up, slightly hunched, to face Bakura. Was it Bakuraís relaxed position, or was Yami taller than usual. With a brutal flare, Yami snatched the dagger out of the chair it had gotten stuck in, and bared it out in front of him. He growled, and Bakura blinked, then snarled back.

ìIf itís a fight you want then itís a fight you get,î he growled, standing up.

Ryou blinked. ìOh yes, that,î he muttered to himself. Bakura had let him watch, up to a point. The actual fight, what went on, was something Ryou could not place. He stood up on shaky legs, and fumbled into the bathroom. Blood covered the floor and the tub, hand marks were on the walls. It looked like something out of a horror movie. There was still a puddle of pinkish-red water in the bottom of the tub too. Ryou licked his lips, then sighed.

ìSpirit?î he asked quietly. The Millennium ring flashed, and his double appeared before him. Ryou jumped by reflex.

ìLandlord,î Bakura said calmly, glancing only briefly at the mirror. He stopped, then looked at it again. Bakura stared.

ìSpirit, what happened to Yami?î Ryou asked gently. Bakura did not even glance away from the mirror.

ìI do not know, but Landlord, you have no reflection.î


End file.
